


“Michael Michael, Let’s Play”

by FirePhoenixx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2Spooky, M/M, Mavin, charlie charlie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePhoenixx/pseuds/FirePhoenixx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how Gavin had expected to be spending his night, hidden under a messy pile of unwashed clothes whilst frantically typing away at his phone to try and find some way of fixing his demonic dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a dumb dare.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven’t tried writing fanfiction in three years, I guess I should give it another try! On a side note, I don't expect this to be very long.

This wasn’t how Gavin had expected to be spending his night, hidden under a messy pile of unwashed clothes, whilst frantically typing away at his phone to try and find some way of fixing his demonic dilemma. The Brit let out a string of curses, If It weren’t for Ryan's bright idea he’d be perfectly safe and sleeping. But no. Gavin had a knack for being gullible, especially when he had alcohol in his system.

An hour earlier-

“Oh come on Geoff! Don’t wuss out, it’s a dare for fuck’s sake!” Ray whined, trying not to laugh at how stubborn Geoff was acting. Gavin and the other Lad had dared the gent to drink the remaining 3 beers in the pack, when he had already drunk so many by that point. It was basically impossible, but god did the lads want to see him try. When it came to these “truth or dare” games, Jack and Ryan would usually join in, but this time they were too busy, wrapped up in reading about this new trend that didn’t really spark anyone else's interests. It went by the “Charlie Charlie Challenge”, and frankly, Gavin thought it was a piece of crap, made up to entertain immature 12 year olds on the internet. But that opinion wasn’t new; a majority of these internet challenges irked him beyond belief. 

“Guys, no fucking way. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow, I don’t want to be walking around like a zombie all day” Geoff sighed, slightly eyeing the remaining bottles. 

“Who cares! You’re not the only waiter at that damned diner.”

“Gav, no.”

“You suck,” Gavin mumbled, a little pissed that his friend wouldn’t even attempt the dare. Leaning back, he took a sip of his jack and coke, trying to ignore Ray obnoxiously yelling “got ‘em!” to Gavin's annoyed response.

After a moment of silence, everyone turned their heads at the sound of Ryan clearing his throat. “Sooo, who’s next?” he inquired. As gavin raised his hand, the two gents seemed to exchange growing smirks with each other. This couldn’t be good. As they were led to the study, they were still clueless as to what was going to happen. “Dude, you’re not going to fuck us are you, ‘cause this was only a dare for Gavin,” Ray smirked. A laughter filled the space around them, but Gavin still couldn’t feel at ease. He had been feeling on edge ever since Jack and Ryan had mentioned this stupid challenge that afternoon. Something wasn’t right, but he knew that if he were to say something like that to the guys, they’d just take advantage of him being scared of this damned internet trend.

After being told to sit down at his desk, the rest of Gavin’s friends curiously surrounded him as Jack and Ryan gathered what seemed like. . . office supplies? Gavin was completely lost as to what was happening, that was until Ryan passed his phone to the brit. The illuminated screen read “How To Successfully Perform The Charlie Charlie Challenge” in bold text. An audible groan escaped Gavin as he read the detailed steps “Really? This isn’t even funny. And ‘Charlie are you here?’-really? How would this even work-” 

“Just do it already, numbnuts” Geoff sighed, ruffling the seated boy’s hair. Gavin lowered the phone to see two pencils and a piece of paper with “yes” and “no” written messily on either side of each other placed in front of him. After taking one last sip of his drink, Gavin reached forward with surprisingly shaky hands (even for a non-sober person) and numerous failed attempts later, finally got the pencil to balance properly. After a few deep breaths and a re-read of the steps, Gavin cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “C-Charlie Charlie… Are you here?”

Silence… 

Not even the sound of his friends who were behind him a second ago.

Something wasn’t right. A chill made it’s way up Gavin’s neck as he contemplated if he should open his eyes to what might be in front of him. After all, he couldn’t just sit there with his eyes shut all night.

Opening his eyes, Gavin jumped back and let out an excruciatingly loud scream to the sight infront of him. A black skull with pearly white teeth and eyes that looked like… human eyes… “Ryan you lousy mong!” The lad squawked, the rest of the group bursting into tears of laughter. He should’ve seen it coming, but knowing it was all a joke still didn’t put him at ease. Rolling back in front of the desk, the lad’s eyes once again widened. “Did you do this, Ryan?” Gavin pointed to the mess in front of him. The once whole piece of paper was ripped into two, dividing the “yes’ and no’s”, whilst both pencils lay scattered, snapped into pieces. Ryan shrugged, not thinking much of it “I probably just snapped them when I was crawling across the table to get in your face when you opened your eyes,” he let out a soft chuckle and continued to make his way to the front door where everyone was saying their goodbyes, as the group only saw each other once or twice a week.

Gavin’s stomach dropped as he realized he’d be left home alone in this anxious state of mind. He would’ve asked one of the guys if he could sleep at their place. Surely Geoff wouldn’t mind. But what would he do there? Get spooned by Geoff so that no demon can get to him? No. He’d be on the couch, alone, even if someone was in the other room. So he eventually decided to just stay home. It wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway. 

As he said goodbye to each of his friends and the door was finally closed and locked, Gavin turned around to the sight of Ryan's damned skull mask on the end railing of the stair case. “Jesus christ, Ryan,” he hissed to himself as he picked up the mask, threw it to the front door where he could give it back to ryan later, and made a quick pace up the stairs to his bedroom. Not even bothering to use the bathroom, Gavin stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed whilst making sure that every bit of his body was under the covers. 

But not using the bathroom before bed has its consequences, as only 15 minutes later, Gavin was awoken by his bladder full of liquids. While groggily making his way down the hallway, Gavin never noticed the odd sight awaiting his arrival a few small steps ahead.


	2. 2spoopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how Gavin had expected to be spending his night, hidden under a messy pile of unwashed clothes whilst frantically typing away at his phone to try and find some way of fixing his demonic dilemma.

Gavin’s house was quite large, and he had his job as a freelance cameraman to thank for that. Outside, the house seemed quite old fashioned, moss and colourful climbing flowers had made their way up around the front porch, gripping onto every crack in the large cobblestone bricks that made up a majority of the house. Gavin wasn't one to clean, so the small windows found all around the house were dirty and covered in cobwebs, making the house almost abandoned-looking if it weren't for the dark crimson rose bushes on both sides of the footpath that led to the front porch, where a large oakwood door carved with the finest of precision stood.

 

On this door was a knocker that looked as medieval as the rest of the house. The creature that was holding the ring in its mouth had hollow eyes and a mouth that drooped at each side, It’s teeth were jagged to a point that it almost resembled a sharks set of jaws. After much research, he discovered that this creature was called a “creeper”, an explosive beast that was said to be rarely spotted in medieval times. There was something about these creatures that gavin loved, causing him to buy anything related to the creeper that he could find. Next to Gavin's bed, all three books on creepers could be found. His favorite book being a story about a brave warrior who strode around town with creepers as pets, doing whatever this “Mogar” Commanded. Upon looking into this story more, Gavin was able to find some amulets online, a fool's gold charm with the face of a creeper carved into it, and a beautiful ring with an azurite jewel that Mogar is said to have worn.  

 

Unlike the outside of the house, everything was fairly new and modern inside. Every wall was painted a simple shade of grey, the floors were all smooth pine wood. Everything was quite… boring. And apart from the necessities, not much filled Gavin's house, apart from a few family photos, a bookshelf here and there, and of course, the tv and video game systems.

 

The empty house didn’t help with the continuous feeling of being alone, hence why he craved the nights that his friends could come over. Sure, Geoff had offered for Gavin to move in with him, but he still felt like he would need his space, after living by himself for so long, and Geoff was hardly ever home anyway, so it’d just be the same. Ray had suggested decorating the place, but whenever the thought entered Gavin's head, he’d simply wander around the house not knowing where to start, plus what else does he need really? “There’s no point in buying decorative items if there is no use” he always thought.

 

Gavin knew his home's layout like the back of his hand, so when he began to make his way down the long hallway that connected all the rooms upstairs, there was no need for any lights to be turned on. Being half asleep and slightly drunk meant he stumbled more then walked a majority of the way until his legs finally gave way thanks to how atrocious his balance was at that moment. Luckily he still had the smarts to hold his hands in front of him as to make sure he didn't face plant the hardwood floor beneath him. After landing with a grunt, Gavin stood up, using the wall as a support and continued to run his hand against the nearest door frame to turn on the hallways dim light. As if on cue, all the lights in the house flickered on and off before Gavin could even reach the one light.

 

“Probably just the power board for the house being stupid again” he mumbled, finally being able to find the lightswitch, which he then turned on… But nothing happened. “I swear to christ.” The now annoyed Gavin decided he’d just call the electrician in the morning and continued to head towards the bathroom, he was busting by this point after all. After finally relieving himself, the Brit let out a content sigh and began washing his face in the pearly off-white sink. The water was ice cold against his skin, causing goosebumps to break out on his arms and back. After drying his face, Gavin had looked up, his mouth now agape. The light in the bathroom was now on, and written sloppily in red and white toothpaste read “Hey fucktard.”

 

The Brit began wiping away at the mess, only making it worse by spreading the toothpaste all around the mirror. After wetting the dull brown cloth that matched the rest of his house, he began to slide it across the mirror, effectively removing any trace of the toothpaste that was there a second ago. But one swipe is all he could achieve before the mirror now reflected a familiar mask behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

 

Gavin attempted to put two and two together

 

“Come on Ryan, this is getting old. How the hell did you get in here anywa--” As he turned to face what he thought was Ryan, the now scared shitless lad was met only with Ryan's floating mask. No body, nothing. Just the masks hollow eyes staring back at him.

 

As if what was happening finally clicked with Gavin, he let out an uncontrollable yelp as he ran to the bathroom door, his arms flailing and his balance still off. An uncontrollable laughter escaped from the bathroom which caused gavin to look behind him as he ran, resulting in the Brit running into his bedroom door, which he swore was left open when he had gotten up.

 

“Shit,” Gavin hissed as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, now running for his phone. He looked around desperately trying to find a place to hide until his eyes met with the closet, that he was quick to climb into and close.

  
All that filled the room now was Gavin's labored breaths and a soft laughter that lingered outside his bedroom door. The brit was now in full fledged “panic mode” as he took his phone in his unsteady hands and began to type in the phone’s password with a nervous urgency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All criticism is welcome!


End file.
